Crazy BDaman World
by Cooked Brains
Summary: Just a random fanfic full of randomness. I'm going to try to add in every character I've seen on the show so far. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Just the Beginning

Yamato: Hello and welcome! This is the crazy, alternate universe created by the author of this fanfic!

Terry: Stop breakin' the fourth wall, laddy! We're not supposed to do that.

Yamato: We're not? I thought it was okay?

Armada: _shakes head_ Nope. In this fanfic, we are not allowed to break the fourth wall because the author dislikes breaking the fourth wall. The author thinks it will be a disappointment to her readers.

Gray: Didn't _you_ just break the fourth wall?

Armada: .. No. No I did not.

Gray: ...

Bull: _sitting against some tree and sleeping_

Yamato: Well.. Can't we just break the fourth wall during the introduction of the chapters and the part where the author has us disclaim that the show we belong to isn't her creation?

Gray: That actually doesn't sound half-bad.

Armada: I agree. Fine, we will now be able to break the fourth wall during the disclaimer part.

Yamato: Okay! X3 Well, there's a few things that the author wants me to tell you all, so I'll get right ahead and do so! First, she wants you to know the difference between Bull and his two other alter egos. The "real" Bull will just be named Bull. The first alter ego of the two, with the hair over his left eye will be dubbed Bull AE1 for now, until the author comes up with something better. And as you may have seemed to guess, the version of Bull with the red, spikey hair will be dubbed Bull AE2.

Gray: Second, there may be some hints to shounen-ai in here, but the author has promised you that she will try to keep the boy love on a "down-low." She says that she's too obsessed with the shounen-ai/yaoi stuff so she's going to try and make a fanfictional story that actually doesn't have same sex relationships.

Terry: Last, but not least, the author does not own us (the characters) nor the show, Battle B-Daman. Or for you people who like to go by the Japanese name, B-Densetsu! Battle B-Daman. We and the show belong to Takao Aoki. Some of you may recognize him as the creator of Beyblade. Yep, we're from the same guy, lads, so without further ado, here's the insanely random Battle B-Daman fanfic!

**- Crazy B-Daman World -**

Background music plays. The song is titled Miss You. The band is Rolling Stones.

A small figure is walking down the sidewalks of Neon City, his eyes shaded by his brown wizard-like hat. He's walking all cool, swinging his hips like a woman, his brown poncho thing swaying along with the wind from walking. He takes off his hat, holding it in one hand while the other runs through his soft, blonde hair. Girls in the immediate area swoon and some faint. Can anyone stop the hotness that this mysterious guy possesses?

Yes. Someone can.

And that someone - or should I say some_thing _- is a fire hydrant. Yes. A fire hydrant.

The boy walks right into a big, red fire hydrant and reacts with a "OOMPF," then trips and falls on his face. Joshua, Asadou, Sly and the other guy that has big, floofy blue hair all pop up, point and laugh at the boy then leave. The background music stops.

**CBDW**

Another background song plays. The song is titled Surfin' USA. The artist is the Beach Boys.

"Ahaaa!" Yamato squeals with delight. He holds up an object, with big, googly and watery eyes. The object is a picture of the figure that was just walking along the sidewalk. The person is Gray Michael Vincent, a strong B-DaPlayer. He is smiling, with one eye closed, or as some people would call it, winking, and holding up a piece sign. He has his brown hat on, with his blue muscle tanktop. The cat-like boy, Yamato, stares at the picture. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walks in, peering over the boy's shoulder.

"Hey!" She yells. "That's my picture!" The blonde girl snatches the picture of Gray.

"Uh. Liena? Why do you have a picture of yourself?" Yamato asks.

"That's not me, that's Gray! Can't you tell?"

"Hm," Yamato looks back at the picture then looks back to Liena. "No, not really. You guys look too much alike. And I thought you were wearing his hat and mysteriously had green eyes and was wearing a blue muscle shirt."

Liena sighs and walks out the door, one of her hands over her face, the other hand holding the picture of her brother. The background music stops and Tyson walks in.

"Goooooo Dragooooon!" He shouts. He launches Dragoon from his BeyLauncher, the top spinning at an unhumanly rate towards Yamato.

Yamato screams. "AHHH! What're you doing?" He dodges, but unfortunately Dragoon flies into one of Yamato's spikes in his hair and gets stuck. The cat-like boy screams again.

"Huh?" Tyson blinks. "What the... Who are you?"

"I'm Yamato!" The red-head gets an angry look on his face while his mouth curls into one that looks like a kitty's mouth.

"Yamato..? I thought you were Daichi with a bad hairdo."

"Whaaaat! Ah heh heh," Yamato starts getting angrier, waving his arms up and down frantically.

Tyson walks over to Yamato and pulls Dragoon from his hair. "I think I'm in the wrong place."

"Yeah, I never seen you anywhere else before. And no one here uses a top to attack!" Yamato pokes Tyson, circling around him and eying him suspiciously.

The blue-haired boy sweatdrops. "Ah, well.. Where I go, _every_one uses Beyblades."

"Beyblades..? Hm. Here, we use B-Daman," Yamato smiles and whips out his Colbalt Blade from it's hollister. Tyson looks onto it with awe.

"Whoa.. What's a B-Daman?"

"Well, you see-"

"Tyson! There you are, come on! We're not supposed to be here!"

Tyson turns around. "Huh? Kai? What are.. Where are we?"

"You're in the B-DaWorld!" Kai and Yamato say in unison, Yamato's part sounding more excited and Kai's sounding more worried and rushed.

"The B-DaWorld? Hm." Kai storms over to Tyson and drags him away. Tyson waves to Yamato. "Nice meetin' ya, kid-who-looks-like-Daichi!" Kai rolls his eyes. Yamato waves back happily and puts Colbalt Blade back into it's hollister.

**CBDW**

Background song plays. Song is titled End Roll. The artist is Ayumi Hamasaki.

We see Bull lying against a tree, next to a small, round rock. A snot bubble is coming from his nose, as he snores lightly.

-Dream Sequence-

"Oh, Bull! You're such a man!" A young, blonde girl with an overly bright and fluffy dress exclaims with her high-pitched voice. Her eyes are bright and she hugs the small boy in front of her.

Bull smiles and laughs, scratching the back of his head. A tinge of pink stretches across his face. "Thanks, Karot."

The girl, known as Karot, smiles and looks up to Bull. Slowly, she closes her eyes and leans forward.

-In Reality-

Bull is still lying against the tree, laughing in his sleep. Suddenly, he calms down and a tear squeezes through his shut eyelids and slides down the young boy's cheek. He sighs, a slight frown appearing on his face. The background music stops.

"Karot..."

**CBDW**

"I'm tellin' ya, Armada! You may be the B-DaMaster, but I'm sayin' that you can never make soup _that_ way!"

"For your information, Terry," Armada speaks. "I happen to know alot more about cooking than you think. And possibly even more than you!"

Terry would hate to get mad at his master, but he clenches his fists and argues back anyway. "Listen to me, master Armada! You won't get very much fans of your cookin' if ya just throw the ingredients in there like nothin'!"

"What is going on here?" Mie steps in with her hands on her waist, standing there and scolding the two silently with a glare in her eye.

"Um," they both say.

Terry points to Armada accusingly saying, "I'm tryin' ta teach master Armada on how to make a good soup!" The blue-haired boy and the gigantic vanilla-colored cat start arguing again and this time Mie tries to seperate them, her fangs showing and her face shadowed except for her suddenly glowing, red eyes. The whole time, Tommi and Cain are running around in the background, Cain screaming "I LOVE PANCAKES!" Tommi somehow manages to jump onto Cain and send him plumeting into the ground. Cain ends up rolling around like a tumbleweed and off the scene.

Yamato comes limping across the screen, dragging his right leg. "I like ceeeerreeeeaaaaaal..." He moans then exits.

"POTATOES!" Terry screams.

**CBDW**

"I'm a little teacup, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout.."

**CBDW**

Background music plays. The song is the instrumental version of Shattered. The band is Rolling Stones.

The scene is a Karaoke Bar, and the mysterious figure that's now known as Gray and isn't so mysterious anymore is standing on a small stage with a miniature television screen behind him. The screen is blue with white text over it.

Gray starts singing.

"Uh, huh.. Shattered..

Mm.. Shattered..  
Love and hope and sex and dreams  
And still survivin' on the streets  
LOOKIT MEEEE!

I'm in tatters!  
I've been shattered..  
Shattered.."

**CBDW**

"Nyahahahaha!" Enjyu laughs at the top of a cliff.

"SHIBBY BIBBY BEEBLE BOBBER!" Yamato screams from behind him. Enjyu screams, falls off the cliff, and dies.

Wen gasps. "Omigod! You killed Enjyu!"

Li points to Yamato. "You bast-"

"Ah ah ah," Mie pops up and waves a finger all mother-like at Li, and for some reason, Wen as well. "Watch your language!" She disappears.

Yamato blinks.

"You guys!" Asadou appears in a puff of invisible smoke and points to the sky. "Hurry, Yamato! You have to save us! There's a METEOR heading towards Neon City!"

"WHAT!" Yamato, Wen, and Li scream in unison and all four boys look up at the sky. While they stared at the meteor heading towards the B-DaWorld, we see Enjyu's spirit fly in front of it.

"Enjyu, get out of the way! We're trying to stare at a meteor that will jeopardize our young, carefree little lives!" Yamato makes a hand motion to shoo the spirit away. Enjyu's spirit flies away to go play hopskotch with all the people in his village that he killed when he was younger.

Yamato, Wen, Li, and Asadou then continue to stare at the meteor, fear on all their faces. Except for Cain's.

**CBDW**

Bull AE2: WILL YAMATO AND THE OTHERS STOP STARING AT THE METEOR DUMBFOUNDED? WILL GRAY EVER STOP LISTENING TO CLASSICAL ROCK MUSIC? WILL WE EVER KNOW THE OUTCOME OF THE ARGUEMENT OF TERRY AND ARMADA? WILL THE AUTHOR EVER STOP MAKING ME SPEAK IN CAPS!

Yamato: To find out, tune in on the next chapter of Crazy B-Daman World:3

Gray: And one more thing- If anybody can guess the person who was singing that little nursery rhyme up there, I'm A Little TeaPot, then they'll.. get rewarded something.

Terry: Yes, something.

Yamato: We're not sure on what to give that person yet. --

All: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Fanfic Police!

Yamato: Hellooo and welcome back to Crazy B-Daman World!

BullAE2 and Armada and 88 other people: _dancing to 'Woo Hoo' by The 5.6.7.8.'s _

_Terry: singing_ Woo hoo, woo hoo hoo, woo hoo hoo, woo hoo hoo!

Gray: _playing the guitar_

Yamato: _playing drums_ Yeeaaah! WHOO!

Tommi: _playing the other guitar _

Mie: Okay, well let's get started with the fic!

**- Crazy B-Daman World - **

Everyone's faces except for Joe's were filled with shock, terror, and HORROR. Even Cain himself had shock, terror, and HORROR on his face, so he walked away to go wash it off. The blue ink was bothering him.

"Wait a minute," Yamato started to speak. "Why are we scared? The meteor's heading for Neon City and we're standing here on a cliff."

"Uh, Yamato? We're standing in a field of flowers," Asadou says.

Everyone is silent, then gets more shock, terror, and HORROR on their faces. "Oh no, that's even worse!" All four boys (Yamato, Wen, Li, Asadou, Joe, Joshua, Cain, and Enjyu- but since Joe, Joshua, Cain, and Enjyu are girly, they don't count) scream, even the other four scream. Suddenly, they all flop over, dead from allergies.

**CBDW**

Background music plays. The song is Far Away Eyes. The band is Rolling Stones.

Gray is sitting on a bridge, looking down at the water. A picture of Liena goes into the background and Gray has a sad smile on his face. But then he realizes he's thinking of his sister, and then pictures the real woman he loves. AND THAT WOMAN IS-

**CBDW**

"I hate you all!" Enjyu yells. His eyes are filled with anger, flames, and RAGE.

"Oh, shut up, you're just mad at your father," Bull's black-haired alter ego shoots at Enjyu, one hand on his hip like a girl.

Enjyu runs away crying. "You're right! I _am_ mad at my father! I hate him!"

Bull snickers and leans towards Wen. "Gets 'em eeeevery time.." Wen stares at Enjyu running away, going 'whoaa,' now knowing Enjyu's weakness.

**CBDW**

"It's hard to be a pretzel when people call you a peanut," Armada says sympathetically, eating a white-powdered doughnut.

**CBDW**

Background music plays. The song is Sunshine Fairyland. The band is Supercar.

We see Terry and Sly playing a very, _very_ dirty game. A game that consists of them rolling around and groaning and panting. Then it shows Sly pinning Terry to the ground and they're lying in a puddle of mud.

"I hate playing this game! I'm not the mud wrestling type!" Terry says, feeling unclean.

Sly pulls out an onion from his back pocket. "Would you care for a banana?" He offers, sitting down in the mud next to Terry.

"Sure!"

And they sit in the mud like happy pigs, eating the onion that was supposedly a bananananananananana. The background music fades.

**CBDW**

"HEEYY! When do _I_ get to be in this! After all, I _am_ the B-DaMage!" The blue bead yells, flapping her arms.

"We want a bigger part, too," the Meowmigos say in unison, their eyes all watery.

Then Marilyn pushes them out of the way, smiling. "Nah ah ah, this fanfic is for main characters only!"

"But I _AM_ a main character!" The B-DaMage squishes back into 'screen'. "Why are you here anyway? You're not a main character!" And the blue thing gets a red anime vein above her head. Yes, for some reason, beads can get anime veins.

"Because, _I'm_ cooler!" Marilyn giggles.

"No breaking the fourth wall!" Mie comes in, jumping from her glider. "Now you shall all be banished to the seven pits of the dubbing H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS!"

"Oh nooooo!" Marilyn and the B-DaMage scream, along with the Meowmigos. Suddenly, they all disappear in a poof of cheddar cheese except for the Meowmigos.

The three cats look onto Mie with confusion. "Why are we still here?" The white one asks.

"Because," Mie stands proudly, her face all smiley and happy. "If I got rid of you three, it'd be like getting rid of my daughter who I love and respect!"

The gray, squiggly-eyed kitten raises a paw. "Son. It's your son."

"Son!" Mie corrects herself, still standing the same way she did.

"We want to be Fanfic Police too!" The Meowmigos say, enthusiastic.

Mie nods. "Then let's go and rid the people who break the fourth wall and other rules of this fanfic!" She points forward, all determined-like. "Onward, men!"

"Hup hup hup hup hup hup," the Meowmigos march off with machine guns made of paper.

**CBDW**

Background music plays. The song is Can You Keep a Secret. The artist is Utada Hikaru.

Karot is standing in her room, testing out every color that her light-up dress, tiara, and earrings can go to. "I want to pick out the perfect color for my big, strong, muscular, and masculine Bull because I'm madly in love with him and it's so blindingly obvious! I don't like that other, weaker version of Bull though because he looks creepy and for some reason I always picture him standing in a graveyard and I always find it weird whenever his black-haired alter ego transforms to the weaker version of him, but not when his hair suddenly gets longer, spikes, and turns red! Tee hee hee!" She hums happily to herself, still testing out colors and ends up choosing the most ugliest color available. "Perfect!" Karot skips off, with her battery pack that looks like a jet pack.

The background music fades.

**CBDW**

"I will rule the world as the leader of the Shadow Alliance along with my minions as we stand in front of people and rub our bellies and pat our heads! Ahahaha!" Ababa cackles evilly, then stops abruptly. "Or was it pat our bellies and rub our heads..?"

**CBDW**

Yamato gasps, pointing dramatically to a digital clock. "It's 6:66! Time to do the laundry!" He runs into a random house with a bag suddenly slung over his shoulder like a hobo, and runs past Gray washing dishes and Cain cleaning the floor with Mr. Clean.

"YAMATO!" Gray yells, somehow knowing Yamato ran past him. The cat-boy runs into the room where Gray, Cain, and Mr. Clean are.

"Yeah?" He replies.

Gray turns around and points to a nearby toaster. "Quick! You'll be able to clean your clothes faster if you put them in the waffle maker!"

Cain sits up and stares at Gray. "That's a toaster."

"Does it make waffles?"

"Yeah."

"THEN IT'S A WAFFLE MAKER. Duuuuhhhh," Gray rolls his eyes.

Joshua looks out the window. "It sure is gray out there," he mutters, noticing the dark clouds covering the once-bright-and-sunny sky.

The blonde-haired boy points accusingly to the green-haired boy. "Don't bring my name into vain!"

Meanwhile, Yamato puts his dirty clothes into the freezer, thinking it'd be faster to get them clean that way. After all, he can somehow sense it with his cat-like powers. Bull is sitting in a corner, sleeping.

"Now," Gray continues, "let me finish washing the dishes with this Raichu plushie while I think of the woman of my dreams."

Everyone, including Mr. Watt and Mr. Clean, look over to Gray with a confused look. "Who's that?"

"HER NAME IS-"

**CBDW**

"Thirteen secoooonds until the B-DaBattle is oveerrrrr!" Vinny shouts, raising an arm in the air.

"And since this is anime, they elongate thirteen seconds to make it look like thirteen minutes!" A random guy in the crowd says.

Another guy shouts, "Yeah, like that part in Dragon Ball Z where it took probably more than five episodes to defeat Frieza and they only had like, five minutes left!"

Suddenly, everyone goes blank.

"Wait a minute," a dog-person speaks, "what B-DaBattle are we here for? There's no one in the field!"

"Hey, you're right!"

"Uhh," Vinny scratches the back of his head, sweatdropping. "Well.. Um... EXPLOSION!"

Then, the whole stadium blew up into pieces. Somehow, Vinny was able to escape and since this fanfic is rated K, then everyone else was able to survive the blast as well. Jesse, James, and Meowth all went sky-high screaming "We're blasting off agaaaaiiin!" and soon became a little speck in the clouds.

Wen and Li came dancing across the screen, dressed in tuxedos and black hats. They were also carrying a cane. "Shooby de-bop bop!"

**CBDW**

Background music plays. The song is titled First Love. The artist is Utada Hikaru.

Bull is sitting under the bridge that Gray was sitting on earlier. He's looking to his left, staring at the sky that is purple, orange, pink, and a vibrant green. Oh and a streak of blood red. "Oooh," Bull stares in awe. "Pretty.."

Inside of himself, his two alter egos are singing to the background music, their arms slung around each other's shoulders. A teddy bear is playing the piano.

"SAIGO NO KISU WA TABAKO NO FLAVOR GA SHITA  
NIGAKUTE SETSUNAI KAORI"

"Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou

Dare wo omotterun darou"

Both sing at the same time, "You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how.."

Asadou somehow runs in and smacks both of Bull's alter egos with a corn-on-the-cob. "We're supposed to speak English here, not Japanese!" He runs out.

**CBDW**

"It's time to duel!" Yami screams, holding out a duel disk.

Yamato stares at the weird, spikey-haired man. "Wha..?" He blinks. "Why does everyone have to come to ME with these challenges to games I don't even know!"

And all too soon, every main character to every little kid's anime show appeared, ready to challenge Yamato. There was Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh, Tyson from Beyblade again, Ash from Pokemon, Jiro from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go, Luffy from One Piece, Sonic from Sonic X, Bloom from The Winx Club, Robin from Teen Titans and more.

"Who are all of you guys?" Yamato asks.

"We're here to challenge you, Yamato Delgado!" They all say in unison.

The cat-boy screams and flails his arms. "B-b-but I don't know how to do any of the things you guys do, I only know how to B-DaBattle! Besides, some of you aren't even from anime shows!"

Bloom, Jiro, and Robin blink. "Uh.."

"Well we're just here because the author put us here. And for some reason, she knows Jiro and Bloom's names, even though she despises Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Holy Crap This Title Is Long! and The Winx Club," Ash says.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO THE NINE PITS OF THE DUBBING UNDERGROUND!" Mie shouts. "Meowmigos, take it away!"

"Right!" The Meowmigos destroy every main character mentioned above except for Yamato with their paper machine guns then disappear with a poof of smoke made of hairbrushes.

"I thought it was the seven pits of the dubbing h-e-double hockey sticks..?" Enjyu asks, blinking.

Li turns around, "mad at your father." Enjyu runs off screaming and crying yet again.

**CBDW**

BullAE2: HEY, WE DIDN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER.

Armada: And I wasn't in this chapter as much!

Yamato: You weren't in the other one that much, either.

Armada: I was more than in this one!

Terry: I agree!

Joshua: Blah.

BullAE2: WE DIDN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Gray: Well then go ahead and start it!

BullAE2: I DON'T WANNA.

BullAE1: Then _I'll_ do it, if you're such a baby. Battle B-Daman is not part of the author's creation, nor the characters. Neither are Pokemon, Beyblade, The Winx Club, Sonic X, Yu-Gi-Oh, One Piece, Teen Titans, and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Holy Crap This Title Really Is Long!. They all belong to their rightful owners. Thank you and have a SPLENDID day. _gives off a fake smile_

Yellow Meowmigo: And thank you for your reviews, they really mean alot. :3


	3. Chocolate Chips

Yamato: Since the-

Terry: Heeey! Why do you always have to be the first one to talk?

Yamato: Well, Mr. Smart-Guy, do YOU want to say the important thing? Huh, huh?

Terry: I.. _blushes_ I don't know what it is!

Yamato: Mhmm, mhmm. Just what I thought. Now, what I was about to say.. Since the author didn't have a unsuspensing cliffhanger this time, she's just going to go onto something really crazy! She has a BIIIIG plot up for ya, so you better be ready! X3 ... Well it's not that big, but. Eh. We can just pretend!

Armada: By the way.. Battle B-Daman and every other anime show that might be possibly mentioned in here is NOT of the author's own creation. And if they were, she wouldn't be here right now. Well, there's a slight possibility she might, but.. What are the chances of that!

BullAE2: LET'S HURRY UP AND START THE FANFIC ALREADY!

Mie: But before hand, we have to say one thing.. Nobody guessed the right person on the little teapot thing in Chapter 1! _holds up a finger, smiling_ The person who was singing was...

Everyone: Joshua!

Mie: With that said, let's get started!

**- Crazy B-Daman World -**

It's a nice, sunshiney day just like how everything starts out. Gray and Yamato are walking down a little city park type thing. Barely anybody is in the park, and there's a bunch of trees on both sides of the sidewalk that they're walking on. Plenty of cool shade.

Background music plays. The song is titled Black Balloon. The band is The Goo Goo Dolls.

Yamato's walking with his hands behind his head. He smiles and turns his head to look at Gray. "Sure is a nice day, huh?"

Gray's just walking, looking at the ground, arms by his side. A small smile appears on his face and he looks up to the sky. Or tries to, with all the trees there. "Yeah.. Good day to eat waffles."

"Blueberry!" Yamato perks, his mouth curling to make it look like that of a cat's.

The blonde looks over to the red-head with an eyebrow arched. "Blueberry? Pft, chocolate chip is more like it."

Yamato stops walking and turns his whole body to face Gray, who had stopped walking as well. "Blueberry's better!"

"Chocolate chip."

"Blueberry!" The cat-like boy started waving his arms up and down frantically.

"Chocolate chip.."

"Blueberry!"

"Chocolate chip..!"

This goes on for a few more minutes, as Bull flies by on a snowboard screaming "WHOO!"

A little dust cloud appears. "That's our cue!" Yamato shouts and Gray nods, as they both jump into the dust cloud that suddenly got ten feet bigger. From the cloud, you can hear Gray and Yamato's grunting and slapping and the occasional "BLUEBERRY!" and "CHOCOLATE CHIP!"

As this was happening, a small black bunny hops into the dust cloud and comes out the other side as a white bird then flies away.

**CBDW**

More background music plays. The song is Harder to Breath. The band is Maroon5. The song is unrelevant to anything that's about to happen.

Mie, Terry, and Crow are standing in a gigantic tumbleweed that they had nicknamed Tumbleweird.

"Aii, lads," Terry sighs and sits. "I give up. We've been stuck in this tumbleweird for about three minutes now."

Crow squawks and flaps his arms.

"It's okay, Terry," Mie pats the blue-haired kid on the back. "We'll get out of here somehow."

Suddenly, heroic music plays, taking over the original background music. "Have no fear! Fanfic Police Meowmigo Squad is here!"

Terry, Mie, Crow, and Joe all gasp, happy that they're finally going to get out of the tumbleweed. "Fanfic Police Meowmigo Squad! You're our heroes!"

The gray kitten laughs all conceited-like, the big yellow cat picks at his ear somehow, and the white kitten just sits there with a blank expression on it's face. Everyone sweatdrops and the heroic music slows down into a stop.

"Uh, hello?" Mie calls.

Meowmigo 2, the big yellow cat, looks up at the four. "Huh?"

"Aren't you going to save us, lads!"

"Save you from what?" The gray kitten, Meowmigo 3, looks at them.

"THE TUMBLEWEED?" Crow squawks.

All three cats blink. Then they use the powers of DVD players to make the tumbleweed disappear and soon after disappear themselves.

"Well that was lame," Joe remarks.

"Very anticlimatic," Terry adds in.

Suddenly, all four get hit in the face with riceballs.

**CBDW**

"I LIKE PLANTING PEANUTS. I DUNNO. HELL-OOOO... HEH HEH... COOKAYS."

**CBDW**

"Who wants ice cream?" Armada walks in happily. "My treat!"

"I do!" Joshua, Cain, Marilyn, Sly, Joe, Asadou, Yamato, Gray, Terry, and Bull say together. Tommi dances, showing he wants some as well.

"Okay, what do you all want?"

Marilyn, Cain, and Bull stand up and raise a hand. "Strawberry!"

"Vanilla!" Yamato, Joe, and Sly say.

"We'll have cookies and cream," Terry says, pointing to himself and Asadou. Tommi dances again to acknowledge Armada that he wants that kind, too.

Joshua smiles and looks down, eyes closed. "I'll have mint."

"Chocolate chip," Gray says, almost shaking with happiness.

"Okay!" Armada walks out with his wallet that they call a "purse," and marches off to an ice cream store that's about twenty miles away.

Yamato sits down, puts his feet on the table, crossing his legs and relaxes back on his chair with his hands behind his head. "You know," he starts, "I could go for some pancakes, too." He drools, "buttermilk..."

"Chocolate chip," Gray moans, having a craving for pancakes with chocolate chips in them.

"They call me Pringles," Asadou says, all serious and tough-guy like. No one but Mr. Watt had heard him.

**CBDW**

We see Karot, Enjyu, Li, Wen, Ababa, B-DaMage, Vinny, and Sigma all sitting at a round table in a dark room with nothing but a light over the table. They're all playing cards, some with angry expressions and others with sad expressions on their face.

"We're such rejects. We don't even come into the fanfic this much," Wen puts down a queen of diamonds. "King me.."

Enjyu sighs and places one of his kings on top of Wen's queen of diamonds. "Yeah. We suck."

"Go, B-DaMage," Karot says, frowning, missing her oh-so-great Bull.

"Grr.. I can't believe that good-for-nothing Marilyn actually gets in the fanfic more than me!" The B-DaMage slaps down an eight of clubs.

Ababa growls and takes the eight of clubs and places down a Dark Magician. "We'll somehow find a way to get into this fanfic more."

Li puts an ace of hearts on top of Ababa's Dark Magician and nods. "I hope so."

"Ohh," Vinny groans, placing down all his cards. "I lose."

"You lose at life!" Sigma points to Vinny.

"Chocolate chip cookies," Gray's voice echoed through the room.

"Enjyu, shut your stomach up, it's getting annoying. I'm sick of hearing it say 'chocolate chip cookies,' " Wen says, starting to get irritated at everything and anything around him.

Karot sighs, "I miss my big, strong Bull! I want to be in this fanfic more so I can see him more!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mie shouts, the three Meowmigos behind her. "Fanfic Police Meowmigo Squad, attaaaack!"

"YAAAAH!" All three kittens scream, flying towards all the rejected characters and blowing them into the five pits of the dubbing heck. Then all four disappear aftering yelling "Tartar sauce!"

**CBDW**

The weather suddenly gets hot. _Very_ hot. Everyone's roasting (not literally) and there isn't water for miles! Oh, what can the poor little kids do!

"I'm so hot.. I would do anything just to get a small drink of water..." Yamato flops onto the scorching hot ground, but not really feeling it since he's scorching hot himself.

"I hope the chocolate chips in my back pocket don't melt," Gray mumbles, sitting on a rock. Everyone's right eye twitches.

Then... A tiny snowflake came from the sky, falling onto the spot where Bull would have a nose. "Huh?" He looks up and sees there's nothing in the sky. "Hey guys," he points to all the other snowflakes suddenly falling down. "It's snowing!"

Yamato sits up, perking an eyebrow up at the small, black-haired boy. "What're you talking about Bull, it's not--" He gets interupted as a huge pile of snow falls on top of him. "SNOW!"

"Hey, what's that!" Terry stands up, pointing to a huge tidal wave that appeared from the ground. Terry, Bull, Gray, and Yamato are all now standing and staring at the huge wave that was heading towards them.

"Surf's up, guys!" Gray shouts, then the wave sucks up all four boys and they are teleported to a different place. "I knew I should've aten those chocolate chip cookiiieees!" The blonde yells as they're being taken to another demension, or so it seems.

**CBDW**

BullAE1: So, what's the deal with this big tidal wave that came out of nowhere? Where are they going? Did Armada ever make it to the ice cream place? Did Gray's chocolate chips really melt in his back pocket?

Yamato: Well, we don't know, so tune in for the next chapter of Crazy BDaman World to find out! X3

White kitten: And thanks again for all your reviews, they really are special and mean alot to us. :3

Gray kitten: Keep sending them in, please thank you!

Marilyn: Sorry that this chapter was so short. The author promises that it will get longer next time. _winks_


	4. Digital World!

BullAE2: HAHAHAHA I HAVE TAKEN OVER, STOLEN COBALT SABER AND HAVE TIED YAMATO UP WITH A BEEF STICK WRAPPER AND HAVE THROWN HIM UNDER THE BED TO COLLECT DUST.

Terry: What he really means, is that Yamato's away eating right now.

Gray: Pig. Hog. Boar.

Terry: O-kay, Gray, that's enough.. nn; Well anyways, we are here to tell you that Battle B-Daman is not part of the author's own creation. Neither is any other anime show or any of the characters in this fanfic. So with that all done and taken care of...

Karot: Let's start the show!

BullAE1: Fanfic.

Karot: BULL! _lovetackles BullAE1_

BullAE1: GAAH!

Marilyn: And heeeere we go!

**- Crazy B-Daman World -**

"I knew I should've aten those chocolate chip cookiiiiiieeees!" Gray yelled as the four boys had been sucked into a different demension, or so it seemed. While falling, Bull's red-haired alter ego was making a bunch of poses, until they hit the ground and he created a huge crater.

"Whoaaa," Yamato gasped and stood up, looking around. "Where are we?"

"PATAMON, ATTACK!"

"Right! Boom Bubble!"

"Huh?" All four turn around and scream as they dodge a big ball of air that came skipping at them.

Terry blinks. "That sounded like Joe's voice."

Suddenly, a blue-haired boy about the age of eighteen came walking out, his hair about shoulder length. He was also wearing glasses. "That was TK. And I don't sound anything like that!"

"Who are you?" Bull asks, sniffing up some snot that had dripped down his nose.

"My name is Joe."

"MY name is Joe!" The _other_ blue-haired boy comes out.

TK steps out from the small patch of shadow that was in the middle of nowhere. "Whoa, that kid sounds just like me!"

Tai and the other Digidestined literally roll in, stand up and stare at the four amazingly short boys.

"Geewhiz, Lucy, look! It's.. four short boys who look like they came from the Western times!" Izzy points.

Gray glares at the red-headed teen. Bull's black-haired alter ego gets an odd look on his face and stares at Izzy. Izzy gets the idea that Bull's in love with him at first sight.

"So, who are all you guys?" Yamato asks.

"Microwaves... Heh heh," Cain said as he slowly speed-walked in straight circles.

"We're Digidestined," all of the second and third season characters said together.

All of the Digidestined's Digimon step in. "And we're Digimon."

Takato and Henry stand in front of Yamato and Gray, Takato staring at Yamato and Henry staring at Gray.

"Stariiing conteeeest!" Vinny shouted, raising an arm. He lowered it. "BEGIN!"

**CBDW**

Elsewhere in the Digital World, Enjyu is standing on top of one of the rock things that look like satellite dishes. "Mwahahahahaha! I WILL be in this fanfic more, no matter what it takes to do so!"

A figure pops up with a piece of paper glued to a stick. The paper has a picture of Enjyu's father on it. "Wuahahaha... YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" The person screams and Enjyu runs away crying yet again.

"Wow, that is fun to do."

**CBDW**

"This place is weird," Asadou said looking around.

"How did we get here, anyway?" Sly asked.

- FlashBack -

"Prepare to be destroyed again, Yamato Delgado!" Cain shouted, holding out his Black Cavalry. Joshua had his Dragogale, Asadou had his Accel Leon, Joe had his Samurai Phoenix, and Sly had his B-Daman.

Standing in front of Cain was Yamato with his Cobalt Saber, then there was Terry with his Winged Ninja, Liena with her B-Daman, Bull with his Helio Breaker, and Gray with his Pikachu.

"There's no chance in you winning this time!" Yamato yelled.

The gray Meowmigo came spinning in between the space where the good guys and the bad guys were standing, "You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around. And that's what it's all about!"

Gray glared at Asadou. "Pikachu, attack!"

"PIIKAAAACHUUUUUUUU!" The yellow rodent started to use an electric attack, then all of a sudden..

"Tea time!" Mie yelled, smiling at all ten of the boys, holding a tray full of teacups.

Bull's red-haired alter ego popped up behind her, holding a bottle. "WITH SOME HONEY!"

Just as everyone dropped their B-Daman and as Gray ditched Pikachu and sat down to drink some tea, a gigantic wave came their way and sucked them all up.

"I knew I should've aten those chocolate chip pancaaaaakes!" Gray screamed.

- End FlashBack -

"Oh, nevermind," Joe said. "I remember..." He sweatdropped.

**CBDW**

"Say Guilmon," Takato ordered Yamato, still staring at him.

"After you say Cobalt Saber.."

**CBDW**

Background music plays. The song is titled Cage. The band is Dir en Grey.

We see Bull wandering around the Digital World, all alone. He looks up to the sky and sees a picture of Karot appear. He smiles. Then he transforms into his first alter ego. He's walking in a desert-type area and he looks down to see a white flower appear from the ground. He smiles slightly and picks up the flower. Then all of a sudden, he ends up slowly floating upwards towards the sky.

"Whoaaaa," he yells, "I'm getting floated away!" He screams in Engrish.

His red-haired alter ego comes out. "AW, QUIT YOUR WHINING," he looks down, screams like a nine-year-old girl and a little pink bubble appears around him and he flies off.

**CBDW**

Back at the spot where all the Digidestined were and Terry, Bull, Gray, Yamato, and almost everyone else from Battle B-Daman..

Vinny sighed, "will someone just blink already!" He asked, getting tired of watching Takato and Yamato staring at each other like they're in mad crazy love.

Gray and Henry were sitting in the corner of a tree that was in the dry, rocky desert-like area. "You're really cool, once I get to talk to you and not just stare at your grey eyes," Gray commented.

Henry smiled, "thanks," he replied. "It's kind of weird finding someone who sounds exactly like me, though."

"Mmhmm, I'll agree with you on that one."

Tai and the other Digidestined were talking to the Battle B-Daman characters, and Izzy and Bull were starting to get to know each other more well.

"So, you're an expert mechanic at this 'B-Daman' thing?" Izzy asked, all interested and whatnot.

The black-haired boy nodded, his blue-greyish eye shining with happiness. "Oh yeah, I'm the _BEST_!" He laughed conceited-like, then paused for a second. "Say.. What do you think about wallabies? Aren't they the coolest?"

Just as the red-head was about to reply, a ginormous grandfather clock with flowers and peace signs painted all over it fell from the tree that Henry and Gray were sitting in. Everyone screamed, Mimi being the loudest with her scream that sounded like Enjyu getting run over by a cemitruck, then Karot laughing evily.

All the Digidestined and B-DaPlayers gathered around the twenty-foot tall clock, that had suddenly grew another inch.

"Go poke it," Bull says in his 'normal' state, directing the sentence towards Yamato, who had lost the staring contest against Takato. His dot eyes blinked, as he was too afraid to go poke the clock himself, in fear that it might shoot random pumpkin seeds at him.

Yamato nodded. "Right," he said and without moving, his arm extended like Go-Go Gadget arms and slowly with his index finger, poked the twenty foot, one inch clock. His body moved to where his hand was, arm going back to normal length. "Hey! This thing is safe!"

From the poke, the grandfather clock barked like a little puppy and the door on it opened. The swinging of the pendulum was roaring through the air. "ROAR... ROAR... ROAR..."

Terry turns around, to face Bull, whose red-haired, growly-voiced alter ego was out. "Stop doin' that roarin', lad! It's annoyin'!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT," Bull growls all growly-like. He crosses his arms and goes back into his regular state, arms suddenly down at his sides.

"I think this clock will take us back home to the B-DaWorld," Gray said, blinking. All the B-DaPlayers looked happy and the Digidestined were confused.

Joshua stepped forward. "Then let's hurry up and get home."

"Yeah, I miss my uncle," Asadou whined.

"Then let's do it!" Yamato piped, stepping onto the edge. He turned around to the Digidestined. "It was nice starin' at ya, Takato," he grinned. "Next time, I won't lose."

"We'll see, Yamato," Takato smiled and winked. In the non-flirtacious way, mind all you yaoi-lovers.

Yamato turned around and waited for the pendulum of the grandfather clock to move to one side so he could jump in. Once it did, the cat-boy jumped for his life and yelled "SHOOZY!" while disappearing into the black vortex.

"I'm almost afraid that this thing will actually take us to the '60's if it's not the B-DaWorld," Bull's black-haired alter ego said, observing the flower prints and peace signs. He was too busy noticing the paintings to realize that everyone else had already gone into the clock, probably home already. He turned around and panicked, his dot-eyed self coming out. Hurriedly, he jumped onto the edge of the clock with a pogo stick. The black-haired boy threw the pogo stick into the black vortex.

**CBDW**

"OW! What the-!" Wen yelled, as a long, bouncy object landed on the ground next to him just as he arrived back into the B-DaWorld. He rubbed his head, tears in his eyes.

**CBDW**

"I don't know if I can do this..." Bull said to himself, afraid of hitting the pendulum and not being able to go back home like all the others. "RAAAHHH!" Suddenly he yelled, his spikey-haired ego coming out. "I'LL DO IT THEN." And bravely, he jumped, thinking that he'd miss the pendulum but what everyone had feared, the small boy hit the golden swinging object and bounced back out, onto the Digital World's ground.

All the Digidestined gasped as the grandfather clock's door closed. "HA HA," the clock laughed at Bull. Then it flopped onto it's backside and slithered away.

There was a dramatic pause.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bull yelled, the 'camera' shooting up towards the sky, showing a helicopter-view of Bull shouting dramatic-like. He had been left in the Digital World.

**CBDW**

Karot: What will my poor, dear Bull do! How will he get back to the B-DaWorld? HOW WILL I SURVIVE?

Marilyn: Aw, stop complaining, you can survive!

Karot: No I can't! _whines_

Mie: You'll find the answers to these questions in the next chapter of Crazy B-Daman World! Please tune in for next time, while I go and try to find the world's largest tissue box for Karot.

B-DaMage: By the way.. If you can guess who scared Enjyu earlier up there, with the picture of his father, then you can be rewarded something COOL!

Marilyn: The author says you can win a drawing from her, but if you want something else, then you can suggest it!

Meowmigos: Please review. :3


End file.
